L-O-V-E troian and keegan
by jerykk
Summary: treegan fanfiction NOT SERIOUS I KNOW THAT TROIAN IS HAPPY WITH PATRICK OK just read I dont know if I will carry on with this one, if you want me to please comment or rate and I'll carry on x
1. Chapter 1

Keegan put one hand on Troians back and guided her through the crowd to his car. He left her to open the door of the passenger seat and she swiftly slid in. He jogged around to the drivers seat, and after one final wave to the fans, got in too.

"Wow, what a night" Troian gasped, resting her head on the back of the seat closing her eyes. Keegan chuckledo himself looking at his watch.

"Troi, it's 11pm. Rehearsals go on longer than this" he laughed.

"Yeah, well, this was more hectic Keegs, shut up" she teased.

"Sleep now then, I'll wake you when we get to your house." Keegan ordered.

"Oh, um, Keegs... Is it okay if I crash at your house tonight? Patricks, um at mine packing his things." Troian had recently broken up with her cheating boyfriend, Patrick.

"Sure, Troi, you want to talk?"

"I want to sleep" she laughed, and quickly drifted off. Keegan listened to the faint sound of her breathing the whole drive to his house. Once he pulled up outside his house he looked over at Troian. How could he wake her up when she looked so peaceful? He got out of his car and opened her door and picked her up like a husband would carry his new wife. He carried her into his house and into his bedroom, laying her onto the king sized bed. He slid off her black satin heels and undid her hair, that was in a tight bun. He wrapped the duvet around her and kissed her forehead.

"G'night Troi" he whispered. No one saw his true feelings for her, not even Troian. Keegan was so good at hiding his love but it was killing him inside. He wanted to tell her so badly, so he said it when she was sleeping. "I love you, Troian Avery."

He took off his blazer and shirt and replaced his trousers for sweats, and joined Troian in the bed. Troian must have unconsciously felt him get in, because she rolled over in her sleep and rest her head on his chest. He wrapped one arm under her neck and one around her tiny waist. He swiftly fell asleep in her company.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS NOTE| sorry the typical "sex scene" but it will get better, there is a plot starting ok bare with me**

When Troian woke to the piercing sound of a blender, she knew what he was doing. He was making her favorite breakfast; guava smootie and natural yogurt. She rolled out of bed and stumbled to Keegan's drawers and found her favorite tshirt of his and swapped it for her dress from the night before. She flung her hair over one shoulder and proceeded to follow the sound of the blender.

When she appeared in the doorway of the kitchen Keegan turned around. He was still only wearing his sweats from the night before and she couldn't help gawp at his abs, perfectly toned and tanned. As he saw her he smirked and gestured towards the smoothie and bowl. Troian had to wake herself up from staring at his body. Her and Keegan had been best friends for so long, why was she suddenly mesmerized by his abs- which she has seen hundreds of times before? She picked up the smoothie and took a sip

"Mm, Keegs you're getting better at this" Troian smirked. Keegan had attempted this smoothie before with disastrous consequences.

"Shut up, you, and sit down. I've got movies and popcorn?" Keegan changed pitch at the end to change the statement into a question making sure thats what Troian wanted to do.

"Sounds good, Keegs" Troian smiled and she collapsed into Keegans arms on the sofa. He pressed play for the first movie; the notebook.

As the ending credits started Troian woke up with a start. She looked up at Keegan and he quickly turned his head to hide the tears in his eyes.

"Aw! Is Keegs a little emotional because the old people died?" Troian pouted as she talked.

"SHUT UP TROI" Keegan blushed. Troian laughed and Keegan pounced on her.

"Stop. Laughing. At. Me." Keegan said in a serious tone, tickling her.

"O...OK KEEEEEGS" Troian fought Keegan off and ran to the bedroom, jumping on the bed. Keegan appeared in the doorway, biting his lip.

"Who said you could wear my top, anyway?" Keegan questioned. Troian just looked at him with her big, brown eyes seductively. They were beckoning him to come closer, and he didn't need to be asked twice. He jumped on to the bed with her and carefully tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, his eyes never leaving hers.

Troian knew what was happening, and she new she should stop it, but she didnt want to. Although she had only just broken up with Patrick, she wanted Keegan. She leaned her lips into his and tenderly kissed him.

She had confirmed what was happening. Whilst they were in the embrace Keegan played with the hem of Troians tshirt, slowly pulling it up above her head. He tossed it to the floor and started to nuzzle her neck, starting from her ear and finishing on the tip of her shoulder. She groaned in pleasure and she started to pull down his sweats.

And well, you know the rest.


	3. Chapter 3

Keegan's eyes flickered open. His glanced at the clock- 16:00. He rubbed his eyes and looked down at his chest, where Troian's head lay peacefully. He smiled at his memories of the earlier events, he'd been fantasizing about this for so long, and finally Troian was his.

And he had no intentions of letting her go.

Troian woke up shorty after Keegan, rolled of his chest so she was leaning on her elbows and stared at him with a look of confusion and satisfaction. Her eyes flickered from his eyes to his mouth. She bit her lip and gently leaned into a kiss that lasted over 10 seconds. It was Keegan who broke off the kiss and he said "We have work in an hour and a half, we'd better get ready." Troian pouted like a small child and Keegan grinned. "Come on, Troi" and he pulled her arm playfully.

"FINE, let me go Keegs." Troian laughed. They got ready and Keegan drove them to set.

"Troian, we didn't hear from you last night, what happened to you?" Ashley asked as Lucy, Shay, Troian and her sat her dressing room.

_Shit, I we had dinner plans last night! _Troian thought to herself

"Yeah, we missed you" Lucy agreed, and Shay nodded.

"Oh, I went to Keegs and fell asleep right away, sorry." Troian flustered.

"Ooooh, you and Keegs eh?" Shay nudged Troian with her elbow.

"Anything 'spobyish' happen?" Lucy winked as a joke, but when Troian blushed and didnt answer Ashley acted out a fake gasp and her jaw dropped.

"OH MY GOD, TROI! You and Keegs actually did it, didnt you!" Ashley questioned. Lucy and Shay just stared at Troian, too shocked to speak.

"Um... Er... I guess... Kinda?" Troian struggled and the four girls laughed.

**"Girls to set, girls to set" **the speakers boomed.

"Ur, lets go guys." Troian announced, and started to walk out. The others followed, asking crude questions about the event, and sing "Troian and Keegan, sitting in a tree, K. I. S. S. I. N. G." Like immature school girls, but Troian laughed long, because it was so amusing.

The girls were laughing together whilst walking down the hallway on the way to the set when Troian saw Keegan walking the other way. Knowing what the girls would do if they saw him she quickly mouthed: I'm sorry, with an apologetic look on her face. Keegan half smiled at her as he didn't catch what he said, but when Ashley caught a glimpse of him she nudged Lucy and Shay and they laughed and wolf whistled at him, but Ashley stopped them and shouted "Guys, stop. He's taken now... By Troian" and they all stopped and in harmonized tones chorused "aw." Keegan's face turned a deep pink at the remarks and he dodged into his dressing room, closing the door.

"Come on, guys" Troian sighed, an annoyed tone was in her voice. She half ran to Keegan's dressing table and tried the door. Locked.

"Keegs, let me in." Troian said, "I'm sorry. They were only joking. KEEEEGS!" She sighed, now sounding upset and hurt. "Keegs, I got a scene to do. Please let me in after?" With no reply she ran to the set with tears in her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Troian looked at her phone as it lit up, hoping that Keegan would have text her. No such luck, just another message from Shay. Keegan had been blanking her for the last three days, and the girls had not stop texting her with apologies written over and over. She tossed the phone onto the sofa and walked aimlessly to the kitchen. She was waiting for the kettle to whistle when there was a knock at the door.

"Keegs...?" Troian said to herself as she stumbled to the door. She unlocked it and the person behind pushed through with such force that Troian was flung back to the middle of the room.

"What the..." She exclaimed as the person locked the door back up. The anonymous visitor wore a black hoodie with the hood up. They slowly turned around and Troian gasped.

"Cameron...?" Troian stuttered.

"Surprised to see me, Troi? Where's loverboy?" Cameron spat.

"Loverboy? Who are you talking about? What?... Patrick? Or Keegan? Troian thought aloud.

"That's the one. Keegan. Why isn't he here to protect you?"

"Protect me? Why would he need to do that?" Troian questioned.

"Never you mind. You're coming with me, Lets go." Cameron threw her her coat.

"Um, no I'm not." Troian pushed her coat away.

"Yes, you are. Troian lets go." Cameron rolled something around in his pocket. A gun. "You don't want to meet my friend, do you?"

Troian, now full of anxiety, started to panick. "Cameron, what are you doing? Why are you here?"

"Remember a couple of weeks ago when you turned me down because you 'just broke up with Patrick'? Yeah, then you're suddenly all over this loverboy." Cameron said, a hint of resentment in his voice.

"I'm sorry, Cameron, please just dont do this." A tear was rolling down Troian's cheek.

"Come with me, Troian." Cameron said quietly, still playing with the gun in his pocket.

"O..okay." She stood up and walked to the door.

Cameron guided her downstairs and into the back of a black car. He got into the drivers seat and started the engine.

**AUTHORS NOTE| SORRY ITS SHORT GUYS, NEW PART MAYBE LATER TONIGHT BUT YOU KEEP BUGGING**


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHORS NOTE| THIS IS KIND OF A DIFFERENT POV EACH PARAGRAPH SO SORRY IF ITS CONFUSING BUT YOU'LL GET OVER IT. ENJOY**

***SORRY ITS A LONG ONE***

Keegan opened his recently called list on his iPhone and selected Troian's number to call it. It rang 4 times and went to voicemail. He threw his phone onto his bed and pondered what to do. He looked over to the bunch of red roses sitting on the counter that he'd planned to give to Troian when he visited her house in the early morning, however he'd discovered she was out. He'd phoned her 3 times since then and left 6 texts and she still hadn't got back to him. At first he didn't give it much thought, he assumed she was out. But Troian wasn't one to ignore Keegan's calls, even when they were in one of their spats. But this wasnt even a spat... Was it? Was she mad that he'd ignored her?

_How long have we been driving? _Troian thought as she looked out of the tinted window at the plain fields that seemed to drag on for miles. Her company seemed to match the scenery; dull and boring. Cameron hadn't talked in so long Troian had almost forgotten what his voice sounded like. Troian repositioned herself and tried her best to stretch her legs when there was a thud. Troians eyes widened. _Shit, my phone. He can't know I have this._

"What was that?" Cameron questioned, looking at her through the mirror.

"Oh... oh just my earring...?" Troian sounded unsure. Luckily he didn't take that much notice of her, just mumbled under his breath. Troian retrieved her phone and it lit up. Her heart fluttered inside her chest at the sight of all the notifications; all from Keegan. She smiled and disguised her phone at the side of her leg, when she had an idea. She typed her passcode to her phone in and redialed Keegans number and waited for him to pick up.

"So, what are your intentions with me? And where are we going." Troian asked Cameron.

Keegan's pounced on his phone when he heard it play Troian's personalized ringtone, which was them both talking and joking about. He answered with "Troian? Troi?" But instead of her usual bubbly answer "Hey Keegs!" he heard the questions Troian was asking the anonymous driver. He was overcome with confusion and worry for his love interest. So many questions he had in his head needed to be answered but he stayed silent, waiting in anticipation for the answer.

Cameron looked back at Troian in the mirror, his eyes full of suspicion. "Why?".

"Can't I ask where I'm going?" Troian questioned.

Cameron sighed and answered her with "We're going away. One of the small towns in Chicago; Bridgeport. You'll be hiding out for a bit, don't want to attract any attention- you know? Theres someone you have to meet, I'm taking you to him, he's paying me well, money we can use for our new life together right?" By the end of his answer he sounded more hopeful and apologetic than annoyed.

"Who am I meeting?" Troian sounded urgent and alert.

"I can't say, sorry Troi" Cameron sympathized.

All troian replied was "Don't call me that." She hung up the phone and went into messages and typed _H__elp me Keegs. I'm sorry I told the girls but I need you now. Did you hear him? Come. Please. I love you x_

He didn't fully understand, all he could think about was getting Troian back. He quickly typed _I'm coming, quick as I can. Stay safe Troi, call me when you can. I love you too x_

He grabbed his keys, some essentials, sat nav, his phone and his bundled into his car.


	6. Chapter 6

_Turn right at the next turning_

Keegan had been driving for two hours, at least. He didn't notice the time, however, as he was fretting over Troian and her safety. He had been speeding down all the roads the full time since he had left the house and he was suprised he hadn't gotten a ticket yet. He didnt really have a plan for what to do when he got to Chicago- apart from finding Troian. He focused his eyes on the road again; he kept daydreaming and his mind wondered. He caught a glimpse of a jet black beamer with blacked out windows in the corner of this eye. This confused him; it's not every day you see a car like that. It was like they really wanted to hide something in that car- Troian? Keegan grabbed his phone from the passenger seat and texted Troian:

_What car are you driving in? _

He pulled out from his current lane behind the beamer.

Troians phone buzzed. She unlocked it and read the text. She restrained herself from replying with a _why? _and thought she'd better answer his question.

"Um, Cameron? What car is this?" Troian asked her companion.

He eyed her up and down. "Why?"

"Because, um, it looks the same as mine and I was just wondering... Don't worry about it..."

Cameron sighed and replied "Beamer. 2013. Newest edition."

"Thanks" Troian said, half heartily. She waited for him to concentrate more on the road and texted Keegan back with Cameron's answer. She quickly got the reply

_Okay, I'm behind you babe, don't worry x_

Troian twisted around too quickly. She just caught a glimpse of Keegans familiar car and she could just make out his face through the tinted windows. She turned back to Cameron staring at her. She blushed and mumbled "what". Cameron fixed his attention back on the road but kept looking out of the rear view mirror. Troian nervously texted Keegan saying:

_Keegs, be careful. He might've spotted you. I saw you, I love you. x_

Keegan read the text careully. _Shit, _he thought. He pulled out into the other side of the road to disguise himself a little in the flowing traffic. Despite this, he never lost sight of the car, he cared too much about the person being held hostage in the back of it. He followed the car to a small garage in the middle of nowhere until it stopped and parked up. Keegan parked about 10 feet away from the black beamer and saw a man get out of the drivers seat, jog round to the back door and half pull a tall, slim brunette girl out of the car. _Troian._ Keegan could see she was desperately looking around, until her eyes locked onto his and they both grinned at eachother. Her whole body language seemed to relax and he swore he saw a tear roll down her cheek, most likely in relief or gratitude. He stayed in the car as he watched them walk into the garage, and once he saw the door close behind them, he stepped out of his car.

**AUTHORS NOTE| JUST TO SAY YOUR REVIEWS ARE SO SWEET, ILY ALL OF YOU GUYS THANK YOU FOR READING**


	7. Chapter 7

Cameron unlocked the door of the garage and guided Troian down a confined, damp and dark corridor to a small grey room. It was lighted with a dim lightbulb hanging from the ceiling. There was a double bed pushed against the left wall, the right wall acted like a kitchen area, with a chest fridge, sink and two cupboards. The whole place looked like a cell.

"And this is where you'll be staying." Cameron announced. Troian didn't respond, she was wiping the tears away from her reaction from seeing Keegan ouside. Cameron, however, thought she was crying due to the circumstances. "Look, Troi-" He was cut of by Troian.

"Do not call me that!" Troian blurted, a mixture of anger and distraught was conveyed in her tone. Cameron dismissed this and carried on,

"- You only have to stay here for a couple days whilst he's getting here."

"Will you be around much?" Troian looked at him with her puffy red eyes- she'd given up hiding her emotions now.

"Um, no. I'm on another job for a week, but I'll be back before he comes on Tuesday." He looked at her sympathetically and cupped her face in his hands. "I'll be back on Monday, okay?" He smoothed down her hair and kissed her hand. "See you soon."

Troian mumbled a short "Okay." and he left her in the bland room. She grabbed her phone out of her pocket and pressed _call Keegs. _He picked up immediately.

_"Troi?"_

_"Keegs!"_

_"Where are you? Are you alright?" _

_"I'm in this room... Yeah I'm okay. Has he left yet? He's leaving me for a week!"_

_"Yeah he's left, just driven away. Which room?"_

_"Um as you enter the garage, you go down this cramped hallway and it's the room on the left, why?"_

_"Okay babe, I'm coming to get you."_

_"No way, Keegs. It's too dangerous, what if someone saw you?"_

_"They wont, Troi." _And he hung up. Troian hid the phone under her single pillow and started to pace the room, biting at her fingernails. Her mind was running wild with thoughts about what might happen to Keegan if he tried to rescue her.

Keegan ran over the road and to the entrance Troian was guided into. He looked around to make sure there were no passers by and he tried the handle. To his relief, it was unlocked. He slipped in and squinted as he tried to adjust his eyes to the poor lighting. He walked down the corridor, guiding himself by pressing his hands against the walls. He breathed in and out slowly and shut his eyes tightly- he was claustrophobic- but he knew Troian was at the end of the confined space so he kept moving at a quick pace until he got to a row of doors. He found the one Troian described and tried the door. Locked.

"Troi?" Keegan raised his voice as he spoke through the door.

"Keegs?" Troian shouted, "Keegs? KEEGS?" Thinking she'd imagined it she sat back on the edge of the bed and started to cry.

Keegan felt around the door frame for a key or something, and to his delight, a key fell to the ground. He tried it in the lock, slowly turning it to shun his disappointment if it didn't work. There was a click. He tried the door handle and slowly pushed the door open.

Troian heard the door. Thinking it would be Cameron, she didn't look up from her palms, now moist from tears. She felt someone sit next to her and put an arm around her shoulder. She was about to shake Cameron off when she caught a whiff of a specific scented cologne. _Could it be? _She thought as she slowly looked at the body next to her. Her eyes caught his.

"Kee-" She was cut off by his familiar lips pressed onto hers.


	8. Chapter 8

Keegan ended the kiss far to quickly for Troian; she leaned back in but Keegan lowered his head to find her hands. He cupped them and gently pulled her up. "Lets go, Troi." He said with a smile, assuming she would be happy to get a quick getaway.

"No," Troian protested, "No, not tonight." Keegan looked at her with a puzzled expression, she didn't mean to sound rude, but she couldn't get rid of the interest she had in finding the man who was so desperate to see her he'd paid her mutual to kidnap her, putting some bogus story in his mind no doubt, about how they'd live happily ever after once she was free.

She explained this all to Keegan, who of course thought the idea was ludicrous, and after a lot of persuading she talked him round to staying until Monday. How could he say no to _her_? So he compromised- he would let her stay until Monday as long as he could stay with her. He would leave Sunday night and camp out in his car, and she'd escape from Cameron somehow.

Keegan took the key he'd found, locked the door from the inside and put the key on the kitchen surface. He would use it to get out on Sunday night and replace it before he left. He rejoined Troian on the bed and lowered her down so they were lying together. Keegan had his head rested on the wall and Troian laid her head onto his chest. Keegan started to play with her hair- picking loose strands up and twirling it around his fingers. He often did this when she was stressed between scenes; it seemed to calm her down. Troian soon fell asleep on his chest.

_6pm. _Keegan thought as he looked down at the sleeping beauty resting on his upper body. He slid out from underneath her and lowered her head onto the pillow. He opened the fridge. _Yum, beans. _Keegan thought in disgust. He pulled out his phone from his jean pocket and texted the only person he could think of- Tyler. As he was already in Chicago visiting friends Keegan called in a favor.

_Alright, mate? Long story but me and Troi are in Chicago and need take out. _

Tyler agreed to bring some food to the road Keegans car was parked on. Keegan waited by the car as Tyler pulled up. Keegan watched as he got out the car- and Ashley got out the other side.

"Keegan? Where's Troian? We haven't heard from her all week. Keegan I swear to god, if you don't tell me right no-"

There was no point in hiding it, Ashley would get it out of him eventually. He told them the whole story; Cameron, the cell, the mysterious man.

"Let me see her." Ashley ordered.

"She's asleep, Ash. Just go, things are under control. I'll call if we need help-" He paused, "Or food." He smirked. After both Tyler and Keegan persuading her, Ashley finally agreed to leave for now.

"Call me if you need anything," Ashley called, "I mean it Keegs, if anything happens..."

"We'll be fine, Ash. Thanks for the food, bye!" He hit the roof of the car and they drove off down the road. Keegan headed back into the prison-like building. As he walked through the door to Troian's room he was ambushed by arms flung around him, squeezing him tight. He could hear the panic in her voice.

"Don't do that, Keegs! I thought... I thought he had you." She was holding back tears.

Keegan dropped the food and returned the hug, "I'm so sorry, Troi. I thought you'd stay asleep. It's okay, I'm safe."

The hug continued for several minutes. Troian eventually broke it and Keegan placed his hands on her cheeks. He used his thumbs to wipe away the stray tears and leaned in to kiss her. It was soft and sweet, leaving him wanting more- but she was still in a fragile state, so he picked up the food and served up.

They ate in quickly- it was the first meal they'd had all day. Keegan washed up and hid the boxes, then joined Troian on the bed. They fell asleep in eachothers arms.


	9. Chapter 9

The week passed quickly. Whenever they needed something they would call Ashley or Tyler, as Keegan didn't want to leave Troian in her cell for a long period of time. As it got to Sunday, the pair were going over the plan for Monday.

"So I'll leave at 5am right? Camp out in my car. You'll be okay, wont you?" Keegan fretted, sitting ont the edge of her bed. Troian rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck from behind.

"Keegs, I'll be fine. Actually, I've been thinking- you should go after dinner, incase he comes back early?" She kissed his neck.

Keegan mumbled in pleasure, before registering what she'd said. He span arround, her arms still locked around his neck. "No, Troi. I'm staying until the last minute. I am going to drive behind you and follow you to this dude's house. I'm going to wait for you. Then we're going home." He kissed her lips tenderly. During the embrace, tears started to fall down Troian's cheeks. She loved him so much, she couldn't believe she'd left him as a friend for so long, so much time she'd wasted. She suddenly was overcome with guilt which made the tears stream faster and thicker. Keegan pulled away and wiped her cheeks, and kissed her forehead.

"Hey, This will work okay. I love you."

Troian nodded appreciatively, but tears still escaped. They were quickly caught by Keegans fingers. "I love you too, Keegs."

Keegan smiled and pushed her shoulders down so she was laid down. He pushed her hair away from her face and went to get her a glass of water. He turned the tap off and turned to pass it to her. As he turned his eyes Troian asleep. He abandoned the glass and sat on the bed next to her. He stared at her face, it looked so innocent and peaceful when she didn't have to stress about the next day. He pulled the blanket over her and laid down next to her, falling asleep almost immediately.

Troian woke up first. She looked at the watch that was on the arm draped over her. _7:28._ It took a few seconds for her to register what was going on. She sat bolt upright and looked at the body next to her. It was Keegan. He hadn't crept out at 5 like he said. She pushed him roughly until he woke up.

"What?" Keegan mumbled in his deeo, rough morning voice.

"You didn't leave!" Troian panicked.

"Oh shit, um okay, okay. I'll go now, yeah. I'll go now." Keegan started to panic as well. He grabbed his belongings and went to the door. He turned back to Troian who was behind him and roughly kissed her.

"See you later, Okay?" He whispered. Troian just nodded. He turned to the door and grabbed the handle. All of a sudden he heard a key in the lock. The couple looked at eachother in terror, and Troian pointed at the bed. Keegan scrambled under the frame. The door swung open and Cameron waltzed in.

"Ready to go?" Troian said eagerly.

"Whats the rush?" Cameron asked. He looked behind her into the cell. He looked around and noticed something suspicious. Movement from under the bed.

Cameron's eyes closed and he shouted "Boys."

Troian looked through the doorway to see two bodyguards rushing in. Cameron gestured to the bed and they crouched down next to it. They reached under. They pulled Keegan out, forcing him up on his feet. Cameron squared up to him and punched him in the middle of his pale face. He turned and pulled Troian out of the room, leaving Keegan and the bodyguards alone. Troian resisted but Cameron smacked her in the face too. All she heard from the room was Keegan shout:

"I love you, Troian Avery!"

And then she heard Keegan gasp.


	10. Chapter 10

**AUTHORS NOTE| to clarify Cameron isn't a real dude, I made him up and I don't really care that thats not 'normal' for a treegan fanfiction. Sorry it's super long.**

Troian rubbed her smarting cheek where Cameron slapped her. She looked in the rearview mirror at her blotchy face. Her face was shiny with tears and her hair stuck to her cheeks. Cameron looked to the back seat where he'd put Troian and she quickly looked out the windows to hide her appearance. She didn't want him to have another reason to mock her. He looked back at the road and Troian tried to wipe her eyes. It made no difference; the tears were still falling at a steady pace.

Cameron's phone vibrated on the passenger seat and he laughed at the text and passed the phone to Troian. She hesitated for a minute but eventually took the phone. She stared at the screen and let out a silent sob. It was a picture- of Keegan's eye. However it wasn't the usual flawless baby blue eye, instead the white was bloodshot and the pure blue pupil looked dull, like the innocence had been drained out of him. The normally tanned skin around his eye was colored black and blue. Troian gasped for air, she felt the air being pushed out her lungs. The caption to the photo read:

_he tried to run away, this was the result._

Troian was suddenly overcome with guilt and anger. She looked at Cameron who was stuffing his face with his poppy seed muffin. She rushed a text back saying:

_Let him go, boys. He's no use to us anymore. _

Troian hesitated before sending, thinking about what Cameron would do to her when he found out. Even so she tapped send. She pushed her feelings aside and thought purely of Keegan, his once beautiful and pure face, and how none of this would've happened if it wasn't for her. The reply came quickly:

_Alright, boss. We'll wait for him to regain consciousness first though. Took a few kicks to the face and body. _

It was followed by a laughing emoticon. Troian felt physically sick with the reply. Keegan was unconscious because of her. She was filled with a sudden hatred for Cameron, and herself. She insisted on waiting to find out who her stalker was. She felt stupid and petty. She started to sob again.

Hours passed until Cameron finally got a new text. Troian read:

_He's gone. Limping and soaked in blood. _

The emoticon was used again. Troian sighed with relief and got out her own phone and text Keegan:

_Go back home, I'll be okay. Look after yourself, I'm so sorry. I love you so much xo _

She then text a group message to Lucy, Ashley and Shay saying:

_Find and look after Keegan. He's in a bad way. Ashley will explain whats going on. x_

She put her phone back in her pocket and it vibrated multiple times. She didn't want to answer the girls questions, she felt too guilty after what she'd done. She closed her eyes and fell asleep in no time, thinking about Keegan of course.

She awoke with a start. Cameron had slammed on the breaks and the car jolted forward. Troian looked out of the window and saw a car blocking the road. It wasn't just any car, Troian recognized it immediately, it was Keegan's. Cameron was beeping the horn violently but the car didn't move once. Troian couldn't take it anymore and she swung open the door and ran to Keegans car, looking through the windows. Keegan was in the passenger seat, clutching her side. Ian was in the drivers seat and he jumped out of the car, walking towards Cameron, who was following Troian. Ian punched him in the stomach. Cameron wretched towards the floor.

Troian ran around to Keegan and opened the door and gasped. The bouncers weren't wrong- he was covered in blood. The sight made Troian cry again. She cupped Keegan's face in her hands and kissed his split lip.

"I love you so much, Keegs. I'm so sorry about this, I'll never forgive myself." She gasped through tears. Keegan lifted his hands that were still pressed to his side and Troian lifted up his bloodsoaked tshirt. She almost fainted at the sight of his side- a stabwound. Troian choked back the tears and took off her jumper. Keegan smirked at her bra and Troian play-hit his arm at his immaturity. She pressed her jumper to his hip and reached into the back of his car and pulled out his hoodie and slipped it on. Keegan smiled faintly and kissed her cheek. "I love you too, Troi."

Troian smiled and looked for Ian. He was walking back to the car, behind him Cameron lay on the road grabbing his stomach.

"Get in Troi, we have to get to the hospital" Ian said, agitated. She got in the back whilst stroking Keegan's shoulder and they set off.


	11. Chapter 11

Keegan was rushed into theater as soon as they arrived at the hospital. Ian had to leave and Troian insisted that she could hail a cab to get home. As soon as Ian left, Troian fell into a haze. She half listened to the nurses pep talk, and she sat emotionless for the agonizing wait of 3 hours for Keegan to get out of surgery. She heard the doors fly open down the corridor and she sprung up to her feet. She saw Keegan motionless in a bed being wheeled closer to her. She ran to the bed to see him, but the nurses wouldn't stop the bed. Troian was pulled over out of the way by a nurse- who looked like she hadn't gotten a break in months.

"You immediate family?" The nurse snapped.

"N-no. Um, I'm his girlfriend." Troian stuttered- the couple hadn't really labelled themselves as 'boyfriend/girlfriend' and she wondered what Keegan thought.

"Right then, you're not immediate family. Bye." The nurse waddled off and Troian stood motionless for a few seconds, trying not to break down. She turned and looked through the window of Keegan's room. There he lay, looking perfectly peaceful; his black eye was virtually invisible from the distance.

The next two weeks after the incident, Troian had spent the time constantly skipping between the feeling of self-pity and self-loathing. Either way she did not leave the house for those two weeks, after trying to visit Keegan twice. When she was rejected both times, she decided it wasn't meant to be. However, with work starting up again she couldn't avoid seeing him.

Her phone lit up with an incoming text. She picked it up and threw it down again. It was from Keegan. He'd been released from hospital recently and since then she had recieved numberous texts and calls from him, he even waited outside the door for one hour for her to open the door. He sat on the floor with his head resting against the door and she mimicked his actions. He sensed her there and the talked through the door for hours. He explained he didnt want a repeat of what happened and he wanted to protect her, but she shot him down. She insisted that she couldn't deal with the guilt and he should leave her alone. They exchanged 'I love yous' and left the door. Despite all of this, Keegan didn't give up.

Troian turned her phone off and got ready for her first day on set. Lucy was picking her up any second.

**AU| I feel like you guys are getting bored of this story so if you want me to continue can you please review it, otherwise I will start a new one or something. Thanks for reading x**


	12. Chapter 12

Troian and Lucy arrived on the set, starbucks in their hands. As they walked through the door they were laughing about one of their inside jokes. Troian was looking at Lucy whilst they reminisced and she bumped into someone, spilling her iced drink out of her hand and all over herself, the person she bumped into and the floor. She jumped back in shock of the cold drink, and looked up apologetically to see Keegan standing there, his face serious.

"I'm so sor-" She began, but he took her wrist and pulled her down the corridor to his dressing room. He shut the door and looked at her. Her expression was now confused with a tiny look of fright. He marched over to her, looked into her eyes and pulled her into a hug. He kept her pressed against him for what felt like a lifetime, but she didn't mind. She'd forgotten what his perfect natural scent smelt like; how great his strong arms felt wrapped around her. She didn't want him to let go, but he did. He took her hand and looked down. Troian could see a faint outline of his bruise around his eye and she was overcome with grief again. She reluctantly slipped her hand out of his and walked away. She faced the wall and gave a short sigh.

"Keegan," She started, still facing the wall. "I will always love you. But... I just, I can't be with you. I mean _I want to,_ but I cant. What if Cameron comes back or-" She was cut off by Keegan, who was now behind her.

"He won't, Troi. I promise." Troian span around to face him. He saw the tears gathering in her eyes.

"You don't know that, Keegs. I don't want you to get hurt. I can't deal with it, I just can't." Keegan stroked her cheeks and wiped her tears.

"Listen, Troi," he was whispering now. "I won't stop trying, I love you okay. Let me protect you."

Troian was silent. She opened her mouth to speak but all that came out was a small sob. Keegan half smiled at her and she looked away.  
"Kee-" Troian started, but she was interrupted again, this time by the over head speaker.

_Girls to set, girls to set. _

Keegan groaned and Troian slipped out from inbetween the wall and an expecting Keegan. She opened the door and glanced back at him. She looked back to him and nodded, and closed the door behind her. She walked down to the set and meet with the girls, who were all looking at her for answers. _Lucy must've told them, _she thought. But she acted clueless. "What?" she asked. The girls looked at her like they knew what she was doing. Troian groaned.

"I love him, guys" Troian moaned, as if this was a bad thing.

"Well, duh." Ashley smirked, putting her arm around Troian's shoulders.

"Yeah, I mean we all knew that." Lucy laughed, looking at the others.

"And he loves you, whats the problem?" Shay asked.

"Well, how do I stop him? I mean what if it happens again? I can't do that to him." Troian thought aloud.

"You cant go around knowing that you love him, and he loves you, and not do anything about it, it'll destroy you." Lucy gasped.

"Yeah, Troi. You've never been happier than you were with him. Do it for yourself." Shay sympathized.

"Just get together, you know it's going to happen eventually, save us all some time and make up with him already." Ashley said and they all laughed.

_Places everybody!_ The speaker sounded.


	13. Chapter 13

Whist the girls were filming Troian thought about what they had talked about before. There was no denying that she still had feelings for Keegan, and it would be highly unlikely for Cameron to come back, after all...

"Right Spence?" Ashley directed at Troian.

"Huh?" Troian broke out of her thoughts to see all three of the girls looking at her. "Oh, um, yeah. Um whats my line again?"

"Dude." Lucy urged, mocking Troian, "Just go talk to him already, then come back and remember your lines, okay?"

"No." Troian snapped back, "Go again."

"Troi," Ashley sighed, sympathizing with her, "Just go, he's waiting after all." Ashley tipped her head in the direction behind Troian. She slowly turned around to see Keegan leaning against the door frame, with a little half-smile on his face as he watched the girls. Troian blushed crimson, huffed in an agitated state and walked off set in the direction of her dressing room. She could hear the girls calling her as she walked on.

Back in her dressing room, Troian could feel her cheeks still burning with embarrassment. She lay on her sofa with her eyes covered by a towel, she felt most relaxed this way. She had been calming herself down for over an hour, and in the process she had; cried, threw her shoes, contemplated her situation with Keegan, cried some more, watched a part of breaking bad, and laid on the sofa. She was still relaxing on the sofa when there was a noise at the door. Troian sat up and took the towel away from her eyes. She saw a piece of paper on the floor near the door, someone had slipped it under. She reached for the folded paper and read it to herself:

_Troi, _

_Please, I know you think we can't be together because of Cameron, but he's gone now. He'd be fucking stupid to come back for you after what Ian did to him, ha. And with the slim chance he will show his face again, I want to be with you so I can protect you, something I wish I had done before... _

_I know that when you make a decision, you stick to it but please, reconsider this one. I love you with everything I have, Troi, and I don't want to be 'just friends', we're so much more than that. _

_In that hospital I BEGGED for the nurses to let you in but they refused, bitches... _Troian smirked at this, _And I will keep fighting for you every single day until I get you back, because I love you, Troian Avery Bellisario. And I know that you love me too. _

_All my love, Keegan xo_

Troian wiped away the tears that were threatening to fall from her waterline. She re-read the letter over and over until she knew it off by heart, then she stuffed it in her bag so no one would find it and she laid back down with a smile on her face.

**AU| TELL ME WHETHER YOU THINK TREEGAN SHOULD GET BACK TOGETHER BC I HAVE A DIFFERENT STORY FOR EACH OUTCOME SO TELL ME WHICH YOU'D PREFER. sorry its a short one, but it had a cute letter.**


	14. Chapter 14

Troian tiptoed unwillingly down the corridor towards the set. She had slept in her dressing room; it was 6 am. She was on her way to film her first scene of the day- a romantic scene between Spencer and Toby. It had been a couple of days since Keegan had given her her letter and she was yet to reply. She finally reached the set and hovered around the outskirts for a second, pulling herself together. Troian was calming herself down when she heard a voice.

"Troi, what are you doing here?" Troian whirled around in the direction of the voice. It was Tyler.

"Oh," Troian chuckled, "um, yeah I'm just, urm, waiting."

"Waiting for what?" Tyler had a look of disbelief and sympathy in his eyes with his head tilted.

"Oh, shut up." Troian snapped, but she laughed whilst hitting his arm.

"Ow, ok-o-OKAY." Tyler laughed, and he took Troian's hand and guided her slowly to the middle of the set where Keegan was getting his makeup redone. Tyler took Keegans hand and placed Troians in his palm- which Troian resisted and shot Tyler a look of desperation. Keegan took her hand and pulled Troian closer into a tight hug.

"Hey." Keegan whispered. Troian gave a small "Hey" in reply.

"Keegan," Troian began, when she finally pulled away, "Your letter. I-" She was interrupted buy several makeup brushes being thrust in her face. She attempted to continue, but Keegan was pulled off by script writers and she was left speaking to herself.

The scene was short, however many takes were shot. The pair must have kissed at least six times for one scene. When they were finally finished and dismissed Troian walked straight to her dressing room and sighed. The girls were already there anticipating her arrival.

"So?" The girls urged, almost in unison.

"What?" Troian asked, irrritated.

"Keegan, you idiot. What happened?" Ashley rolled her eyes.

"Oh, well. We kissed," Lucy began to say 'aw', but Troian interrupted her. "Spencer and Toby, Lucy, not Troian and Keegan."

Lucy let out a small "Oh." and lowered her head.

"Well, what are you going to do?" Shay urged on.

"Yeah, Troi. What are you going to do about your love for 'Keegs'?" The presence of someone in the doorway shocked the four. Lucy, Ashley and Shay all gasped as they saw who was standing behind Troian in the door. Troian couldn't see, but that didn't matter- she knew exactly who it was.

Patrick.

**AU| sorry this is crappy but its leading up to something I promise, bare with me.**


	15. Chapter 15

**AU| For the Guest that wanted to know- Patrick is Troians boyfriend in real life, however in this fanfiction I have broken them up. **

**- Sorry Patrick is such an arse in this, he seems great in real life  
**

**- Check out my new treegan one shot on my account;)**

"Get out, Patrick." Lucy immediately stepped infront of Troian; protective of one of her best friends.

"Woah, calm down Luce," Patrick smirked, still standing in the doorway.

"You heard her." Ashley stood up with Lucy.

"Why so hostile, Ash?" The smirk was still across Patrick's face.

"We're not going to tell you again." Lucy raised her voice, surprising the other girls.

"Guys, its okay. Leave it with me," Troian murmured.

"Listen to your friend, girls," Patrick mocked the girls, who were looking at eachother; hesitating. They looked at Troian for guidance, and as she nodded, they proceeded to walk out.

"You hurt her again, I swear I will track you down." Shay hissed at him as she walked by. Patrick remained emotionless. Once the door was shut he walked over to the sofa in the middle of the room and sat down. He invited Troian over with a hand gesture, but she declined. She didn't want to be anywhere near him.

"Why are you here, Patrick?" Troian sighed; a hint of dullness in her voice, like she was already bored of the conversation.

"To say congratulations for moving on so quickly," A disgusted look swept over Patrick's face. "Can I say slut?"

Troian didn't say anything. She was getting increasingly anxious; she felt more vulnerable than ever. "I didn't-"

Patrick laughed, "Please, you were waiting to get with lover-boy since christmas. I saw the way you looked at him."

"It's not my fault, you cheated on ME, remember?" Troian raised her voice, however she still sounded vulnerable and weak. "How do you even know about Keegan and I?"

"Come on Troi, who did you think hired Cameron, eh?" The smirk reappeared on his face.

Troian could feel her cheeks burning. _Patrick hired Cameron? He locked me in that cell; He was responsible for Keegan's injuries; He broke Keegan and I up. _Questions were racing through Troian's mind but all she could do was let out a small "Why?".

"Isn't it obvious, Troi? I want you back. Keegan's not right for you- I am."

"NO. You are completely wrong for me. I love Keegan, I love him, I love_ him." _Troian burst into tears as a result from the pressure and the realization that she loved Keegan.

"Babe, get over yourself, you've treated him poorly. He wont want you now." Patrick said with false courtesy.

"Oh, is that right?" Keegan slammed the door behind him. He walked over to Troian and grabbed her face tenderly and looked straight into her chocolate brown eyes. "Are you alright?" He asked quietly. All she could do is nod, the tears were falling heavily at this point. Keegan wiped them away with his fingertips and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Aw, look at this bittersweet love affair." Patrick interrupted, his voice full of spite. "Too bad she'll never love you like she loved me, eh mate." He directed this statement to Keegan, pushing for a reaction. Keegan remained close to Troian, resisting the urges to use his fists.

"She's a tough one, isn't she? You know, all her anxiety and sleepless nights. It gets irritating to deal with doesn't it?" Troian let out another small sob. "Oh yeah," Patrick added, "All the crying, Jesus Christ. You understand dont you, mate?"

That was it. Keegan walked straight up to Patrick and punched him right in the center of his jaw. "No one says things like that about my girlfriend. Oh, and I'm not your mate. You know your way out." Keegan spat at Patrick, and Patrick held his hand to his bleeding jaw and scattered out of the room. Keegan pulled Troian into another tight embrace.

"You sure you're okay?" Keegan asked attentively. Troian nodded, then lifted her head from his chest to meet his gaze.

"Keegs, am I-" Troian choked on her words. "Am I really that tough to handle?" Keegan could see Troian welling up again. He took her hand and pulled her to the sofa. He laid down and positioned her besides him, leaning her head on his chest whilst his arm lay under her neck and he played with her hair.

"You're not tough to deal with at all. Yeah, you have anxiety and yeah, you do have sleepless nights, and yes, you do cry. But those little details combined with your other traits make you the perfect girl I've fallen in love with. And when you have anxiety, I'll be here to calm you down. And when you have sleepless nights, I'll be here to stay up with you and talk or watch breaking bad. And when you cry I'll be here to wipe away the tears and listen to you, because I love you." He kissed her on the top of her nose.

"I love you too, Keegs." Troian whispered through tears and sobs.


	16. Chapter 16

**AU| **

**- sorry for to the Troick shippers for the last chapter, Patrick seems fab it just goes with the story.**

**- review this one bc ily**

**- chick reckons I 'stole' the one shot so i deleted it, however i did not steal anything. I've never read the other one shot so WHOOPs at the anon**

Troian awoke with a start. She lifted her head gently to find she was laid next to Keegan with her head rested on his chest. All she could hear was a loud banging coming from the door. She jumped up and tiptoed to her dressing room door, cautious of waking Keegan up; he looked like he needed the extra sleep. She opened the door fractionally and peered through the gap to find the girls, all with expecting looks on their faces.

"Well?" Ashley urged, irritation in her voice, like Troian should've known to tell them what happened straight away.

"Well... Nothing really, he talked, Keegan came and punched him, he left and we WERE asleep." Troin explained airily, like this was completely normal. The look on the girls faces told Troian that she needed to elaborate. She huffed and explained the details of the past couple of hours. By the end the girls were still staring at eachother in awe, until Keegan broke the silence by opening the door. Troian's eyes widened as she saw Keegan's shirt slung over his arm instead of over his torso; her face turning a dark shade of crimson as she felt the girls eyes burning into her face.

"Oh, um, hey guys!" Keegan said, noticing the other girls, who's eyes were still fixated on Troian. "Troi, it's alright for me to have a shower, yeah?" Troian nodded at him and quickly helped him shut the door.

"Fell asleep on the sofa, eh?" Lucy nudged Troian in the ribs, her eyebrows raised. Ashley and Shay smirked at Troian's face, which was turning a darker shade of red by the second. Troian started to protest at Lucy's remark, but stopped when she realized there was no use. Instead she just laughed with them and took the jeers and jokes. They stood outside Troian's dressing room for over five minutes until Lucy spontaneously, but very typically for her, said "Coffee?". They all agreed and proceeded down the hallway, arms wrapped around each others waists.

Once they had turned the corner of the corridor, Tyler and Ian crept into Troian's dressing room, where Keegan was still situated.

* * *

Keegan strode out of the shower with only his shorts on, drying his messy hair with Troian's towel. Tyler and Ian were sat on the sofa that Troian and Keegan fell asleep on a few hours later.

"Um, hey?" Keegan asked with a puzzled expression in his voice.

"Keegan, we need to talk to you." Tyler stood up as he greeted him.

"Um, put a shirt on first though." Ian interrupted, noticing Keegan's impressive torso, suddenly feeling less manly. Keegan smirked as he pulled his shirt over his still damp hair.

"So what's this about?" Keegan looked from Tyler to Ian for answers. The look on their faces indicated it was an important topic, and Keegan grew more impatient by the second.

"Um, well. It's about, ur," Ian stuttered, running his fingers through his hair and looking to the floor.

"What?" Keegan raised his voice.

"It's about Troi, dude." Tyler blurted out. Confusion, shock and anger washed over Keegan's face as he registered what Tyler had said.

"What about her?" Keegan asked, full of questions and bewilderment.

"It's just, well, she's hurt you before dude, and, well, what if she does it again?" Tyler struggled to get the right words out. Keegan stood up from the sofa, where he had been previously sat.

"What are you saying?" Keegan accused.

"It's just, we saw how distraught you were before and well, we dont want it to happen again," Ian tried to explain. "Remember the last time you guys were together you did get stabbed."

"Yeah well," Keegan was getting more agitated as the conversation progressed. "I love her, and I'm pretty sure she loves me."

"Dude, we're not denying that you guys are a great couple, but what if Patrick comes back into the scene? Or Cameron?" Tyler urged. This conversation went on for another half an hour, until Keegan didn't have any more excuses for Troian's recent acts.

"Um, I have to go think about some things." Keegan muttered to his friends whilst he walked out the door. He got to the car park and sat in his car for 10 minutes, thinking about Troian and all the things his friends had brought up. Unbelievably, his friends had made a valid point about Troian's behavior. He finally snapped out of his thoughts and drove home, only to lie on his bed and contemplate his dilemma more.


	17. Chapter 17

**AU| oh this one took so long to write so please rate, sorry it's really long and not really Treegan, its more Trucy so sorry. **

Lucy knocked on Troian's apartment's door three times. She had been summoned by a text message from Troian reading _Come over now, please. _Lucy could tell Troian was not her normal self, she would never normally ask for help; Lucy knew it was really important. Now, ten minutes after she'd received the text, Lucy was outside of her door.

Troian looked up from her hands at the front door. _It cant be Lucy, she lives 25 minutes away, _Troian thought to herself, shoving her head back into her hands, tears quickly pooling in her palms.

"Troi?" Lucy asked through the door. Troian looked up, confused. She stumbled to the door in a delirious state, opening her apartment to Lucy's concerned face.

"What are you doing here?" Troian asked, tears still falling fast down her face.

"You text me, remember?" Lucy asked, walking through the doorway and taking off her coat. The melted snow fell in small droplets from her coat as she hung it up on the wall.

"You live like half an hour away though?" Troian said through her hands, which were now back covering her face.

"I was out with a friend, I came as soon as I got your text and, well I might've gone through some stop signs to get here quicker," Lucy walked over to join Troian, who was now sat on the floor, leaning against the wall with her knees tucked underneath her chin. Lucy sat down next to her and leant her head on her shoulder. "What's the matter, Troi?" Troian looked up from her lap to her friends eyes.

"Thanks for coming, Luce. I do love you." Troian whispered. Lucy smiled at her best friend and wiped one of her blotchy cheeks.

"Why am I here, Troi" Lucy asked, sympathy exuding from her voice. Another stream of tears ran down Troian's face as she showed Lucy what she had been hiding in her left hand. A pregnancy test. A positive pregnancy test.

"Oh my god, Troi." Lucy snatched the stick out of her hand and examined it. Troian sobbed continuously next to her. "Well, um, hey! They aren't always accurate, are they? I'll tell you what, um... I'm going to go to the drug store and I'm going to get another one, um, and you're going to test it again ok?" Troian didn't look enthusiastic, however she nodded in agreement and Lucy ran to her car.

Half an hour later Troian and Lucy stood in the kitchen; stick on the side on its box.

"How long do we have to wait for this one?" Troian asked impatiently.

"Five minutes, it makes it more accurate apparently. I got a few looks in that store, no doubt I'll be in the news tomorrow, _Lucy Hale- About to be a mummy?_ Can't wait." Troian laughed a little to herself and Lucy smiled at the girl infront of her; blotchy cheeks, smudged mascara, a messy ponytail. Tears were still running down her cheeks at a steady pace, however she still managed to laugh at others misfortune. Same old Troi.

"Um, Troi... It's been five minutes." Lucy said cautiously. Troian looked over at the stick on the other side of the room. She walked over to it slowly and picked it up; eyes closed. She opened them and read the test. She let all the tension escape her shoulders as she threw it in the bin. She turned to an expecting Lucy, and nodded.

"It's positive?" Lucy asked, sympathetically. Troian nodded and Lucy leaned in to hug her tightly. "It's going to be okay, Troi. You have me and the girls, dont you?" They sat down against the wall again, but this time Troian rested her head on Lucy's shoulder.

"Um, Troi?" Lucy asked cautiously. "Who's the father?" Troian looked up and into her eyes.

"Who do you think? Keegan, of course. Keegan, the last guy I loved. Keegan, the guy I would've done anything for. Keegan, the guy who has ignored me for two weeks." Troian began to cry once more. "And I don't even know why."

It was no secret Keegan had been ignoring her for two weeks, the secret was _why _he had been ignoring her. Only three people knew the answer to this; Keegan, Ian and Tyler.

"Well, lets find out." Lucy pulled her phone out of her bag and found Keegan's number, dialing it. She gestured to Troian to keep quiet as she put the call on loudspeaker. After four rings Keegan answered in a husky voice.

_"Hello?" _

"Hey Keegs! How's it going?" Lucy asked, her voice suddenly airy.

_"Um, its going okay I guess, you?"_ Hearing Keegan's voice proved to be too much so Troian, and she ran upstairs into another room.

"Come on dude, whats happened to you? What has Troi done?" Lucy emphasized the last question.

_"Don't worry about it, Luce." _

"Tell me, Keegan. She's my best friend." Lucy persisted. Keegan finally gave in and told her what Ian and Tyler had done. "What? Keegan, ignore them! If you love her then you should be with her! What's your problem?" All Keegan responded with was "Don't get involved, bye."

Lucy was infuriated with the forced goodbye so she angrily tapped in a text to him ans sent it, reading,

_Well jackass, Troian's pregnant, so next time you think about tricking a girl into thinking you actually had feelings for her, consider condoms. Because unlike you, she now has a massive burden on her shoulders. _

Keegan replied surprisingly fast, with, _Why didn't she tell me? _

Lucy replied, _Oh, I don't know, maybe because you have ignored her for two weeks?_

There was no reply after that. Troian walked back down the stairs and looked suspiciously at Lucy's apologetic face.

"What have you done?" Troian asked her fidgety friend.

"I may have told Keegan that you're pregnant? Accidentally though." Lucy murmured, showing Troian the texts. Unexpectedly, Troian let out a giggle.

"Oh, Luce, I do love you." And hugged her. Lucy hugged back and whispered,

"I'll help you through this. Whatever you want to do."

"I think I want to keep them." Troian pulled away and looked down at her flat stomach. "I think."


End file.
